Correntes Rompidas
by Marjarie
Summary: Neji sempre acreditou no destino... Sem ele, como encontraria a única resposta que precisava?


Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Correntes Rompidas**

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rô_

_Para: Tsuki_

Há tempos se costumara a ter sua vida regida pelas correntes do destino... Elas eram uma constante tão presente desde sempre, que poderia tranqüilamente afirmar que faziam parte de sua família... Como um familiar indesejado, mas que por fim, tornou-se um sábio. Tinha consciência de que caso o seguisse, estaria de acordo com toda e qualquer expectativa que poderiam depositar em si. E as cobranças se limitariam apenas à forma como as cumpriria. Era fácil, cômodo. Era a sua vida.

E então, após uma pessoa, poucas palavras, uma luta, várias convicções e certezas tão estranhas, sua vida inteira ruiu. Foi como se ver perdido por um instante, tentando enxergar o que fazer a seguir, mas essa única resposta, encontrar-se justamente em seu ponto cego.

Agora, tendo escutado, e inclusive aceitado, uma promessa boba de que teria as tradições que o regiam mudadas, só conseguia pensar em treinar, mesmo sendo um gênio que sempre considerou infantil a persistência e o trabalho duro. Mas era um gênio com um ponto cego, um único pássaro voando para longe e uma resposta inalcançável.

E nesse momento, tendo pensado e deixado para trás tantas coisas, queria quebrar a última corrente que insistia em se atar aos seus punhos, para vencer o destino que afirmava ser impossível enxergar esse ponto.

Era contraditório, estranho ao passo dele mesmo não conseguir se compreender. Mas nesse aspecto, queria pensar que nem tudo precisava de compreensão.

Deixou seu corpo exausto cair no chão e se permitiu encarar o céu, era um costume que vira ser praticado inúmeras vezes por outras pessoas e que na ocasião achara estranho e sem propósito.

Essa opinião parecendo agora tão distante enquanto seus olhos observavam as nuvens...

Foi com alguma surpresa que encontrou subitamente um rosto sorridente a fitar o seu.

- Ainda tentando aperfeiçoar o Byakugan? – Tenten perguntou com um leve toque de diversão na voz. Sabia que não era apenas isso que prendia o Hyuuga dia após dia no campo de treinamento. Havia muito mais além da técnica e da vontade de eliminar qualquer fraqueza, mas era justamente essa seriedade que a impulsionava a querer brincar, como se esse tudo fosse nada.

Mas o seu jeito só parecia irritá-lo. E precisava mudar isso... Não queria de modo algum que suas aproximações contribuíssem para afastá-lo. Queria que ele estivesse sempre ali, ao seu alcance... E não sabia como, mas precisava buscar alguma forma de resgatar aquela parte de Neji que Naruto não conseguiu alcançar.

- Você não entenderia... – ele respondeu baixo, como se não quisesse que ela o escutasse.

Tenten sorriu. Um sorriso que dizia entender tudo perfeitamente, mas não comentou nada, apenas se sentou ao lado dele, ficando em silêncio. Por que tudo tinha que ser tão complicado? O que ela poderia fazer? Não queria acreditar que aquilo fosse impossível. Lançando um último olhar a Neji, suspirou e também deixou que seus olhos se perdessem entre as nuvens. Viu alguns pássaros sobrevoando o topo das árvores e então a resposta lhe ocorreu.

Seu coração pareceu perder o ritmo, afobado em tentar, esperançoso em conseguir.

- Sabe por que as andorinhas voam seguindo aquela forma no céu? – ela perguntou subitamente, erguendo os braços e juntando as pontas de seus dedos, frisando a que se referia. Neji piscou e então a encarou, confuso. – Sabe? – insistiu.

- Sim... – ele franziu as sobrancelhas ainda não entendendo onde Tenten queria chegar. – É para vencerem uma distância maior, cansando-se menos... O pássaro que vai à frente vence boa parte da resistência do ar, poupando seus companheiros e, quando cansado, move-se para o final do grupo onde a resistência do ar é pequena, permitindo-o se recuperar.

A garota sorriu e baixou os braços, tornando a encarar o companheiro.

- Eu tenho outra resposta... – a expressão confusa tornou a surgir no rosto dele. - Elas voam dessa forma para não permitir que as costas de suas companheiras fiquem desprotegidas. Assim, onde os olhos de uma não são suficientes, existe outra para vigiar... Um verdadeiro time.

Neji apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, achando um tanto ilógica aquela explicação. Ela suspirou, entendendo completamente essa expressão incrédula, então, tomada pelo mesmo fôlego que ainda movia seu coração de forma descontrolada, levou uma de suas mãos até as costas dele, pousando levemente.

- Assim como as andorinhas, nós também somos um time. – Tenten continuou, sorrindo agora de pura felicidade ao ver o entendimento atingindo o rosto de Neji – Portanto, não se esforce tanto em procurar o que já possui. – aproximou-se ainda mais e falou como quem conta um segredo - Onde seus olhos falharem, você pode contar com os meus.

O tempo pareceu parar no instante em que absorvia essas palavras, a promessa por trás delas sendo grande demais para tentar compreender por completo. Então, com uma agitação estranha tendo tomado controle de seu peito, Neji a observou se erguer e estender a mão. Era um gesto que significava muito mais do que ajudá-lo a levantar.

Não precisou de outras palavras ou de qualquer segundo ou terceiro pensamento.

Aceitou.

E quase pôde escutar a última corrente se rompendo. Não haveria mais destino algum que o impedisse de enxergar esse ponto... A sensação de encontrar-se perdido, cada vez mais distante... Sabia, sentia, entendia... Estava enfim livre por completo e tinha um caminho a seguir.

Após uma pessoa, palavras bobas, uma frase e um gesto, viu sua última prisão ruir.

E como era pleno esse sentimento.

Com uma proximidade que sabia ser a partir daquele momento seu novo familiar, abandonou o campo de treinamento junto dela, deixando para trás muito além dos alvos atingidos por suas kunais.

Olhou novamente para o céu e sorriu. Um sorriso que Tenten, feliz, e com tantos outros sentimentos que não saberia explicar, não tardou em acompanhar enquanto se aproximava mais.

Era Neji, um gênio com um ponto cego, um único pássaro voando para longe, uma resposta... E Tenten.

* * *

N/A: Minha primeira tentativa de NejiTen, q alegria hehehe. É divertido escrever com personagens diferentes, e mais divertido ainda escrever para presentear

Tsuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!! Um super Feliz Aniversário para ti, regado a muitas coisas boas e desejos de tudo de ótimo e melhor.

Parabéns querida - abraça forte.

Rô, brigada demais pela revisão relâmpago e ser sempre a salvadora de Marjaries em perigo hehehe. Obrigada mana.

beijão

Mar


End file.
